


An inky nightmare

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: A little horrorific, Baron doesn't know what a videogame is, Bendy somehow changes the game, F/M, Gen, Get ready for a wild ride, Neither do Muta and Toto, There's someone stuck in the game, This might be creepy, This might remind some of us of Jumanji, We live in the twenty-first century people!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: A distress call reaches the Bureau and it involves a kid having gotten himself stuck in a video game.It is only when they track down the spot the kid was swept away from that they realize that they are dealing with Bendy, an old foe of Baron's.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. The ink machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts).



> I got this crazy idea after reading 'The fifth night' from the Bureau files by Catsafari. Anyways, I hope you guys don't fall asleep on your keyboards (because, who knows, you might end up bathed in ink...) I will soon be posting some visuals on Tumblr, so don't miss that :)

The Bureau was quiet for once. Muta was eating a slice of sponge cake, Toto was perched on the second floor railing, Baron was at his desk, hunched over a pile of papers, and Haru sat on her usual chest with a normal sized book in her hands. So, you must simply understand that it was a shock to them when the vinyl player suddenly turned on with a soft click. Baron's head snapped up and he turned around in his chair. Haru looked up from her book with a little jump. Muta looked away from his cake, fur on end. Toto had the calmest reaction, lifting his head from under his wing. However-

"HELP!" the vinyl player's disk began to turn. It seemed to be a young person's voice. Baron stood as the disc continued to move. "HELP! WHAT THE- IT'S SUCKING ME IN! FUDGE! MOOOOM! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" The Bureau members exchanged worried looks as the person screamed. "I DON'T-" and then it was quiet. They could hear the sound of static fill the air. Baron moved to retrieve the disc, but then a new voice sounded.

"He will be gone if you are late, Baron." Baron froze, his hand inches away from the disc. "I know you can hear me. I await." and then, just like that, it was done. The disc ceased its moving and all was quiet. And for a few moments, it remained like this.

"What... what was that?" Haru asked, breaking the silence and lowering her book. 

"I am not sure." Baron replied uneasily. He replayed the disc, and they all listened to the message again.

"I don't know, but that last voice sounds strangely familiar, Baron." Toto said from his perch.

"I know." Baron said with a nod, frowning thoughtfully. Then his eyes widened, as if with realization. "Bendy." he murmured. But everyone heard him.

"Oh." Muta said. "Not that lunatic weirdo again."

"Who are you speaking about? The fat cat in front of me or the fat cat in front of me?" Toto crowed, looking at Muta. The cat glared right back.

"Lookie here, chicken-"

"Not now, you two. This... this is bad." Baron said. The Bureau's attention moved back to him. The creation was pacing back and forth in his Baron-ish way. "This means that the Ink Machine has been turned on again."

"What?" Haru yelped. "You mean Bendy and The Ink Machine? The video game?"

"The what?" Baron asked, looking at her.

"The video game. You don't-?" 

"A human thing, Baron." Toto supplied with a sigh. Baron frowned, shaking his head.

"Bendy is not whatever a _video game_ is, Miss Haru. He was a demon-like imp- or at least, he is. I thought we had destroyed the machine and the portal for good." Baron continued his pacing. 

"Well, apparently we did not." Toto crowed. 

"This is weird. You mean that... Bendy and the Ink Machine is real?" Haru asked.

"Apparently, and it somehow regenerated itself." Muta grumbled. "Yay. Another wild goose chase." he pointedly looked at Toto, who missed his meaning.

"Do you think you could track down the place the distress call came from, Baron?" The crow asked.

"I think so. It might take me a little while, though." 

About fifteen minutes later, Baron stood before a freshly prepared portal. He had placed his top hat on his head and had a tight grip on his cane. The other members were close behind, Haru having just ran home to fetch a bag. She had stuffed an old flashlight and a small pocket knife inside it, just to be safe. 

"I think so?" Haru said with a nervous laugh. Baron nodded to himself, stepping through the portal. The others followed close behind him. They stepped out onto the other side of the portal, finding themselves in what looked like a teen's bedroom. There were posters all over the walls featuring video games and music bands, as well as a few drawings and shelves with smaller trinkets.There was an unmade bed in a corner next to a window, and a shelve filled up with books, and opposite it, a large TV. Haru looked around. 

"Look for clues." Baron said, walking over to the book shelf. Soon, the Bureau was looking all around. Baron stood on Haru's shoulder to study the many posters, in case there was something that could suggest Bendy's appearance. However, and surprisingly, it was Muta who came across the portal. The fat feline had sat in front of the TV. He looked down and found a weird, banana-ish shaped thing with buttons and a joy stick. The cat stretched out a tentative paw and pressed down on one of the many buttons. When nothing happened, he continued to touch the buttons. Then he batted at the joystick. There was a beep and he pounced back, hair standing on end. He had failed to notice a black box sitting on the table the TV stood on. There was a shining light that flickered on and off. With a frown, and all the Bureau's eyes on him, he stretched out his paw and touched the joystick once more. There was another beep and the dot suddenly gre brighter than ever. With every time it flickered, there was that strange beep.

"Muta-" Baron began to say, but the cream furred cat had already stretched out his paw once more, pushing the joystick. Then there was a long _beeeeeeeep_. Muta frowned, feeling something tickling his paw pads. He looked down in time to see them disintegrate into smaller, white particles that were sucked into the dot. He yowled in shock, pouncing back. His arms disappeared altogether and his face was already disappearing from sight. 

"Muta!" Haru cried, jumping forward to grab the feline. But as her hands closed around his waist, he was already gone. The last white particles vanished into the dot, which stopped blinking. There was a shocked silence.

"We have to go after him!" Haru cried, grabbing the console and moving the joystick. 

"Haru!" Baron cried from her shoulder. But the light was already blinking, followed by the _beeeeeeeep._ Soon Haru and Baron were also disappearing, Haru into dark blue particles and Baron into orange ones (remember? He had been sitting on her shoulder). Soon the light stopped blinking and console lay on the floor once more. Toto hopped over.

"Ugh." he said, prodding the joystick with his beak. As he disappeared into black particles, he could be heard saying, "Stupid imbecile." and then the room was empty and quiet.

:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:

Muta's eyes snapped open. He jumped up, looking down at his paws. With a relived sigh, he saw that they were there. He then took time to look around him. 

It was... not very pretty. The walls were made from old wood, a cluster of papers stuck to the wall next to an old, broken desk. There were a few puddles of ink on the floor, uncannily reminding the cat of blood. He shuddered, trying to calm down his fur.

"Muta?" he jumped at Haru's gentle voice. Except-

"Ack! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted, backing away from the cartoon-ish creature who weirdly enough looked like-

...

Oh.

"Muta?" Haru asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" 

"Um... yes? What about you?" he retorted. "You don't look... um, like... yourself?" Haru looked down at her hands and saw what he meant. Her hands looked strangely cartoon-ish, and her clothes had the same quality. She looked her own reflection in a puddle of ink. 

Her eyes were _oval_. With one little white triangle on one side of each eye. She looked at Muta and then saw that he had the same, weird look about him. With a jolt, she rememebered the old animation style used during the 1930s. Rubber Hose style. Maybe her history clases _did_ teach her something.

"You too, Muta." she said in a whisper. 

"This place is really giving me the creeps. Where are Show off and Birdbrain?" The cat asked. At this, both of them looked around. But there was no sign of either Baron nor Toto. 

In the quiet moment that followed, both of them could hear a sound. It was like... faint music, the kind of music that they played in old cartoon movies. 

"That's strange." Muta murmured, looking up at Haru. He subtly siddled up closer to her, his fur on end. They stayed quiet and the cheerful music continued. 

"Maybe we should go see what it is." Haru suggested shakily. Muta nodded, and both of them slowly began to walk. Thre were papers stuck to the walls with designs of different characters on them. Haru, who had played Bendy and The Ink Machine not long ago, recognized Bendy, the studio's mascot, drawn on many of them, along with some other characters, like Boris The Wolf and Allison Angel. The studio had that weird, creepy feeling about it as the two Bureau members followed the slowly growing music, walking around the ink puddles to avoid stepping on them. 

"I think it's coming from over thre." Haru whispered as they rounded a corner. They could hear the music clearly now, as well as the sound of a cassette player. Along with the music, there was a whistling sound whistling cheerfully with it. Haru reached into her bag, taking out the small knife and holding it tightly. She slowly walked forward, Muta keeping close behind her. They reached the end of the passage, just out of the soft circle of light. Haru looked down at Muta and nodded. She stepped out into the light and found an unlikely thing. 

"Baron?" she asked. The creation, who was now human sized and Rubber hose styled as well, was sitting in front of a proyection on the wall, Toto on his shoulder. He twisted in his chair to look at her, Toto hopping off his shoulder to land on the old wooden chair next to him. His oval shaped eyes blinked at her. He looked pretty much the same except the style. Still, Haru somehow knew it was Baron. 

"Haru?" he asked, getting up. "Is that you?" 

"Yeah." Haru replied shakily. Baron was quick to walk over to her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked in an equally shaky voice. When she nodded, he surprised her by giving her a quick hug. "I was worried." 

"What about me?" Muta grumbled. 

"Nobody missed you, Lardball." Toto said. 

"And nobody asked you, Birdbrain." the cat retorted. The music quieted down and all of them looked at the projection. In inky, black letters, it said 'PLEASE SIT DOWN'. 

"Come on. We need to hear what Bendy has to say." Baron said curtly, walking over to his chair and sitting down. Haru took the seat next to him, and Muta the one next to her. Toto made himself confortable on Baron's shoulder once more. Haru noticed that his usually beady black eyes were now ival, and that the feathers had tiny little white outlines that shifted every time the crow moved. The words dissapeared off the screen and the music's volume raised once more. Bendy skipped into the screen, eyes closed as he whistled along with the cheerful tune. When he reached the center of the screen, his eyes opened and he looked at them, a wide grin on his demon-shaped head. 

"Hi!" he waved with a gloved hand, the grin never faltering. "I've missed you, Bureau! I have good news: the distress call was fake! Point is, you guys are here and we can have some F-U-N!" His grin suddenly seemed more wicked. "That's right! You left our world in ruins, but, oh my! Someone came and helped us fix the ink machine! Isn't that thrilling?" 

Haru glanced at Baron to see his brow furrowed, his gloved hands tightly clenched as Bendy looked at them. The ink creature laughed. 

"I hope you are all ready to play my game! I call it: Last one standing. I suggest you all listen, 'cause there are a few twists! So, in this game, the goal is to try to shut down the ink machine so you can get back to your own world. BUT," he held up a dramatic finger, "it will be guarded. You will all be picked off one by one and your fates will depend on whoever manages to make it to the machine. If the last one of you- or more!- reach the machine, that is, the last level, you get to fight me. You win, shut off the machine and you will be able to get back to your world. You loose..." he dragged a finger over his neck and imitated a cutting noise. "You each have five lives. By picking off I mean holding hostage. If you loose all lives, that will be it for you and you will become an ink creature! Sounds fun, right? On your defense, you each get to pick a weapon and a map. Oh, this is going to be fun!" he clapped his hands and waved. "See you at the ending!" The projection then turned off. 

The Bureau memebers stayed quiet for a moment. A lamp in the hallwau switched on and they all jumped at it. It had lit over an old desk. They all wordlessly stood and walked over to it. A paper stuck to the wall said 'TAKE ONE MAP AND WEAPON EACH. NO. CHEATING!' 

"That this is destined for the loony bin," Moota said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Let's get this over with." Baron said. "I'm fine with my cane. Haru? Axe, pipe or plunger?" 

"I think I'll do with the pipe." Haru said. 

"What?! Why not the axe?!" Muta cried. 

"It's the most dangerous of all three. Bendy might have known that someone would have gone for it." Haru said. Baron nodded with aproval. He gave each of them a map. 

"In case we get lost." he said, handing Toto and Muta each small bags to put them in. 

Soon, they were ready to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spelling mistakes you might find :P I am not the best at typing and sometimes I miss letters


	2. Spilled ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I am sorry posting this chapter was late, but I've been having a little less time to write lately (believe it or not, even if we are in quarantine XD) Still, here's the next chapter.  
> Warning: Verbal abuse coming from a certain bird and cat. But don't worry. It's the usual :)

The hallways were filled with puddles of ink, slowly dripping through the badly placed planks in the ceiling from the floor above them. The Bureau stuck close together and on edge, as every now and then they would hear whispers and murmurs, or the occasional clanking somewhere above them. The hallways were like a labyrinth, and most doors seemed to be locked.

"I hate this." Muta muttered as they paused, just having heard a clanking noise coming from upstairs. "I hate this _so_ much. I wish Bendy had just rotten away. Is that too much to ask?" 

"I think so." Toto replied from on top of Baron's shoulder, without the usual mockery. Even the usually cool-headed crow seemed unnerved by the Studio's appearance.

"I'd feel better if you two were quiet." Haru whispered, feeling vulnerable as they heard steps on the floor above them. Baron squared his shoulders, cane at the ready.

"I will have to agree with Miss Haru." the Creation said, glancing up at the ceiling. There was a creak, and then it was all quiet. They waited for a minute longer before finally relaxing their positions a little.

"Okay, let's go." Baron said, walking down the hallway. The other two were quick to follow the half-cat. They had turned down the hallway to find a stair case and a massive in puddle at the bottom.

"Well, please don't tell me we are going to attempt crossing _that_." Muta groaned, plumping down on the floor.

"Any other great ideas, genius?' Toto snapped at him.

"Uh, turning back and finding another way around?" Muta muttered.

"Yes, well, this is the fastest way to the Ink Machine." Haru commented as Baron checked his own copy of the map that had been given to them. 

"If we don't find a way, then I am afraid we will have to take a much longer detour." Baron said, pocketing it once more.

"Great. Just _great_." Muta groaned. Baron began his descent down the steps. Toto hopped off his shoulder and took off into the air, disappearing into the room down below. Just as Haru and Muta reached Baron, the crow returned.

"Not safe to cross." he reported. "Ink creatures." 

"Okay, then, let's take the detour." Muta said, turning tail. "You know what, let's just take the ink lake." 

"Wha- why?" Haru turned around and saw what Muta did. Torrents of ink fell down the stairs, and she could hear approaching footsteps and whispers as well as hissing. Baron saw this too and frowned thoughtfully.

"Toto, scan the area for an escape route." he said, turning to the bird. Toto nodded, swiftly taking off and disappearing into the room. The other three followed close behind. "We have an estimated amount of five minutes to make an escape from the ink creatures up there." the Creation was saying in a calm voice.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Muta asked as they surveyed the inky lake at the bottom of the stairs.

"Toto?" Baron called. Toto perched on a wooden desk, looking around.

"If you manage to jump along these desks, you can use them as stepping stones." Toto called back. "Problem is, there are ink monsters _in_ the ink." 

"Fat load of good that does us." Muta murmured. 

"Never mind; it's our only way across!" Baron cried. He looked at all the desks, and, with feline agility, jumped onto the nearest one, gripping his cane. One of the ink creatures, a broken looking being dripping with the ink of the 'lake' around them, leaped at Baron. It got a smack from Baron's trusty cane and was thrown back.

"Quick, Haru!" Baron said, holding out his hand to the brunette. Haru glance behind her to see the looming shapes of the ink creatures, and then back at Baron. She leaped with a yelp, and Baron caught her arm. She nearly dropped the pipe she had been holing, but she saved it just in time.

"OI! WHAT ABOUT _ME_?" Muta screeched from the other end. In response, Toto appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the cat's scruff in his talons and taking of just in time. 

"Move!" Baron cried, jumping onto the next desk. Haru followed suit and nearly tipped forward, but Baron's reflexes did her good and she was lifted back to her feet. She glanced back to where they had been standing to find at least six Searchers making their way to them. The ink creatures in the ink were focused on trying to get Toto and Muta, the former flying around and cawing verbal abuse at the creatures, the former screaming verbal abuse at the crow as he evaded the ink monsters' reaching hands. 

"Come on, Haru!" Baron said. He had already jumped onto the next desk. A Searcher was rising out of the ink.

"BARON! BEHIND YOU!" Haru screamed. Baron was moving instantly, his cane's end colliding with the monster's face and sending it tumbling back into the ink with a splash. Baron looked down at his now splattered suit with something close to sorrow. He looked back at Haru and motioned for her to jump. She did, landing neatly due to the length the desks were apart. Her victorious feeling was short lived. Baron could make the next jump, but she doubted she could. Baron seemed to see this as well, and he wordlessly picked her up bridal-style like he had back at the Cat Kingdom. He jumped, landing with a soft thump on the desk and setting a flustered Haru down. He seemed to miss her blush as he turned to look at Toto and Muta (who was now screaming at the top of his lungs with anger and fright at the way that Toto ducked down and put him waaaaaaaay too close to the ink monsters). 

"Come on, you two!" Baron called. 

"But I am having so much fun!" Toto called back, flying to the other two and dumping Muta unceremoniously at the staircase. Baron and Haru were there almost an instant later. 

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BIRDBRAIN!" Muta roared at the crow. 

" _You_ are the ungrateful one, Lardball. I saved your sorry behind back there." the crow replied with a malevolent glint in his oval shaped eyes. 

"Not now, guys." Haru interfered. "Those things look _really_ angry." she motioned to the Searchers, who were moving towards them. They bolted up the stairs, finding a door at the other end. Baron slammed it shut and locked it when they had all gone out.

"It will not stop them, but it will slow them down enough for us to run." he said as they ran down the hallway. They turned a corner and Baron took out his map, looking at it.

"We are exactly four floors above the Ink Machine." he said. 

"I didn't know there were so many levels." Haru said, leaning on the wall, arms shivering.

"Well, now ya do, Chicky." Muta drawled, having just collapsed on the floor. 

"Let's get moving." Baron said, pocketing the map once more and beginning to walk down the hallway. Toto perched on his shoulder (lucky thing) and the other two hurried behind, Muta muttering foul curses at the bird under his breath (most had the words "Birdbrain" and "Chicken" involved in it. No big surprises her, mind you). Haru found that her drip on the pipe was so tight that her knuckles had turned bone-white. She tried to lessen it, but... it had been an experience. 

:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:XXXXXX:XXXXXX: 

They had walked down endless hallways for God knows how long. Muta wasn't the only one who felt that his legs would fall off any moment. Baron, being a Creation, didn't feel too tired, and Toto had been perched on the Creation's shoulder and occasionally doing scout flights to check the way. But Haru wasn't a creation, and neither was poor Muta. All the adrenaline had taken a toll on the two (and Muta all the screaming he had done thanks to Toto), and it was normal that both felt like this. They had encountered a few other ink creatures, mostly Searchers. In most occasions, they had managed to move away from them before they were to be spotted. However, once or twice, Baron had to risk his poor cane wile they ran for it. Other than that, it had not been going too smoothly (ha, you weren't expecting to hear that, were you? Guess why...)

"Can we stop now?" Muta whined.

"Not yet. We must make it to a safer place." Baron said.

"Ye've been saying that for the past hour!" 

"So? You are quite welcome to become Bendy's hostage if you want to." the creation replied. Muta scowled.

"You _have_ to be serious." the fat feline murmured. 

"I feel you." Haru said, to his surprise. 

"Uh, what?"

"I may not be a cat, but my legs are certainly killing me." 

"None of us are like Baron. Or Birdbrain." Muta sighed, his pudgy face shifting with annoyance. "Hey, Baron, if we make it out of this alive, you better get me some cake. Deal?"

"I don't see the deal." Toto said, looking around at Muta. "Always trust you to be worrying about your stomach in times like this." 

"Shut up, Birdbrain." 

"You already used that before, Fatso." 

"Go fry yaself, Chicken!"

"Can't you distinguish the difference between a crow and a chicken?" 

"This reminds me of the first day I met you guys." Haru said. There was a short-lived silence.

"See? It happened over a year ago, Moooooota. Get a new Insult dictionary!" Toto cawed. 

"This should be entertaining if we were in different circumstances, but, you know, we are not. So the two of you, please put a lid on it." Baron said.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Birdbrain."

"Pudding-face!" 

"Okay, we are done!" Muta hastily said seeing the look Baron was giving him. 

"No, no. Please continue. That was rather interesting!" All of them froze. A woman, who looked like a 1930s character, stood at the end of the hallway. 

"And who are you supposed to be?" Muta hissed, his fur on edge.

"Why, you don't know me?" the woman said, faking mockery. "'A devil made from heaven and sent from above'? Ring any bells?" 

"Alice Angel." Haru muttered. Alice Angel heard her, and her smile widened.

"Why, someone _does_ remember me! Looks like I haven't been forgotten!" she cried, clapping her hands with glee.

"And what do you want?" Baron asked, but it was like it had already been spoken out loud.

"Why? I thought you would already know." Alice's smile widened. "I have been sent to steal one of you away!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!  
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Angel isn't too lucky, but neither is the Bureau. LOL, you will have to continue reading if you wish to know what this means \\(^w^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyyyyys!  
> Sorry for being a Jack*ss and leaving you all in a cliffhanger on the last chapter, but lately I've been preparing for the TCR birthday bash and well...
> 
> Anyways, after successfully writing a MIB fanfic (and making my fingers ache), I have decided to drag this on. Thanks to Cactusnoir for his suggestion:  
> Hitting Alice Angel with Haru's pipe and running off.  
> Hang a minute…
> 
> Me: Hellooooooo, Bureau! It's me, the writer!  
> Muta: You better get us out of this one!!!  
> Me: I won't say anything, since that would be spoi--  
> Bureau: OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE!!!  
> Me: Oh, fine. Just get on with it, then. *continues writing and grumbling to myself*
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru's stomach flipped as she gripped the pipe tighter in her hands. Alice Angel laughed.

"Each of you are just like flies in my great, big web." she said, walking toward them.

"Not a step closer, Miss Alice." Baron growled, waving his cane. The demon/angel laughed in a really scary way.

"Or what? You will wack me across the face with that?" she asked. "I am made of tough material, Creation... A single hit won't bring me down..." She suddenly jumped forward. Before any of them could do anything, Baron's cane had been slapped out of his hand. Alice Angel grapped his arm and pulled him back with an iton grip, her own magic keeping him from moving out of her grip. She laughed.

"I expected it to be harder, but appare--" before she could finsh her sentence, Haru was swinging the pipe at her. There was a loud clang as it made contact with her side. She was sent slamming into the wall, falling through into a different room due to the rotted wood with a screech. Haru, quick as lightning shook Baron into action again.

"It's gonna be hard for yah, demon-face!" Muta yowled, "WE HAVE HARU ON OUR SIDE!"

"Move!" Haru snapped as Baron scooped up his fallen cane. Alice Angel screamed her range as they thundered down a corridor, their hearts frantically beating. They could hear the demon giving chase behind them, screaming foul insults as they ran.

"WHY DO CASES ALWAYS HAVE SO MUCH RUNNING IN THEM?!" Muta yowled as he ran. 

"Don't ask me!" Haru panted as they turned a corner- and ran into a dead end.

"Stand behind me!" Baron cried, shouldering Haru out of the way as Alice Angel came into view. He raised his hand and his eyes lit up, shinisng with green light. A sudden flash came out of Baron's hand, hitting Alice Angel directly on the chest. She was thrown back, hitting the wall behind her with a scream of pain. She lifted her own hand and a flash of light filled the corridor. Baron was thrown off his feet and into Haru behind him, who shouted out at the sudden impact. The two of them crashed into the wall.

"Now you've really done it," Alice Angel hissed as she got to her feet and limped over to them. Muta hissed at her- but it was Toto that shot out like an arrow, raking the creature's face with his claws and beak. Alice Angel screamed as she tried to hit him, but the crow was quick. He swooped up ajd then down again- but this time the demon was able to grab him. There was a sickening crack and one of his wings bent the wrong way.

"Toto!" Muta cried, much to his surprise. But Alice Angel had already gotten it over with. She laughed as she dissapeared... along with the black bird in her arms. There was a ling, terrible silence.

"If we get to the end then we can get him back." Baron said in a shaky voice. He took a sharp intake of breath as he pushed himself off the ground, gritting his teeth. Haru remained on the ground.

"I think she got knocked out." Muta said, prodding her foot with a paw. Baron crouched next to her and lightly shook her.

"Haru?" he asked. She groaned, bringing her hand up to her head. Baron breathed out in relief. He helped her to her feet.

"Do you need any assistance walking?" he asked.

"I don't know. My head is swinging." she said in a faint voice, clitching her head.

"That's a yes." Baron said, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Muta, you have a good sense of direction and I can't check the map right now. Which way?"

"Back the way we came." Muta said. He leaded the way back to the corridor they had met Alice Angel in before and continued from there.

"Back the way we came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting the next chapter soon enough :3


End file.
